Veintiún Perros
Veintiún Perros (二十から一匹の犬, Nijuu-Ichi no Inu. Literally Meaning “Twenty-One Dogs”) is a twenty-one barreled fire arm that is current used by Lasagne of Underground, the design of the firearm is very unique. The fire arm is broken up into four arms like appendages on Lasagne's body and from these appendages are long gun barrels. Also in the nose tip of Lasagne's mask is the last barrel, thus giving him a twenty-one barreled gun. This weapon first introduced during the battle between Lasagne, Waffle and Hurro, during the near end of the Underground Arc. Later during Lasagne and Waffle's Great Criminal Organization Operation Mini Arc, the weapon later was modified to fire out a beam similiar to the Pacifista's own. Abilities and Powers The main ability of this weapon, is that it allows the user to fire off multiple rounds off at your opponent. As shown by Lasagne, he can focus the rounds all on one opponent or several at multiple opponents, depending on what the situation requires. During the battle with Hurro, Lasagne was able to heavily damage Hurro and also killed him. However, Hurro's devil fruit abilities had kicked in and thus that lead to their defeat. Most usage for this weapon is for firing rounds off at the opponent, thus either injuring or killing them. However during the Lasagne and Waffle's Great Criminal Organization Operation Mini Arc, Lasagne's own weapons had went through some modifications that allows him to fire out a beam rather than bullets. *'Veintiún Cañonazos' (二十から一祝砲, Nijuu-Ichi Hou no Aisatsu. Literally Meaning "Twenty-One Gun Salute") After aiming to his target with his barrels, Lasagne will fire off his guns and thus hitting his opponents or another object that he sees fit to. This attack had shown to be powerful enough to heavily damage Hurro to the point of death and it was strong enough to break through a brick wall, as to allow Waffle and Lasagne escape during their trap for Hurro. The attack gets it name from a Twenty-One Gun Salute, which is traditional for a deceased military member. *'Chirizuku' (塵牽制, Literally Meaning "Dust Screen") A diversion technique, in which Lasagne will shoot at the ground to stir up the dust on the ground and thus creating a smoke-screen to all Lasagne to escape or more often he will use this screen as a cover for a sneak attack. *'Numeri no Bakugekiki' (滑り爆撃機, Literally Meaning "Booger Bomber") After removing the nose piece on his mask, Lasagne will reveal to have a small missile hidden in the mask. He then fires it at his opponents, this technique has become Lasagne's signature move. *'Veintiún Cañonazos: Versión 2.0' (二十から一祝砲:稿二, Nijuu-Ichi Hou no Aisatsu: Bajonni. Literally Meaning "Twenty-One Gun Salute: Version 2.0") After aiming to his target with his barrels, Lasagne will fire off his guns, but this time with a beam similiar to that of what a Pacifista model would fire from their mouths and thus hitting his opponents or another object that he sees fit to. This version of the attack was much more stronger, after Lasagne fired it off, it was strong enough to blast through a whole block of buildings. *'Seihuinmetsu: Waffuru ando Razania' (破壊のレシピ：ワッフルとラザニア, Literally Meaning "Recipe of Destruction: Waffle and Lasagne") A technique that Lasagne will perform with his partner Waffle, first Waffle shall jump up high into the air. As he does he will begin to release hundreds of tiny smoke bombs, as they go off they will fill the air and the opponent will be blinded by the special gas that is released, similiar to a tear gas. The opponent's eye will fill with tears and thus they will be unable to see, as Lasagne charges his gun barrels at the opponent. He begins to fire his energy beams at the opponent, at the same Waffle lands aside Lasagne and begin to throw more of his bombs at the opponents. Finally at the very last of the attack, Waffle will pull out his farewell gift to the opponent. A bigger bomb in which he throws at the opponent, thus finishing off with a big bang and finish the opponent off. This attack has shown to be the most destructive between the two and was able to heavily Hurro and to the point that he was forced to go into his Koto Amatsu no Kami form. If done on a normal opponent, said opponent would be destroyed because of the power of both the beams and bombs. Often this attack was used against big groups of opponents and even that Waffle and Lasagne had destroyed a whole village with this attack. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Weapons Category:Gun